The Dancing Dragon
by maripaz6
Summary: For political reasons, Fire Lord Ozai decides to wed his powerful, dangerous daughter to the Earth King. But what does Azula do? BEING REWRITTEN. (This will probably take a while, because I'm trying to revamp the entire story, but I swear it's coming).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Azula. Did you know that your traitorous brother claims that he has sighted the Avatar? The Avatar may have returned. And you know what that would mean." A dangerous voice, delivering a dangerous message, is always a dangerous way to wake up. However, Azula rose leisurely, draped in her long, flowing bed robes, and pinned her amber eyes to the figure in the doorway.

"Of course, Father." She answered nonchalantly, with calm she did not feel. Her father was too unpredictable for her to relax in his presence. However she took a deep breath, cleansing herself of unwanted emotions, and continued speaking. "Our only possible downfall has finally arrived. This is what the entire royal family has been preparing for through the past 100 years, training our finest benders, inculcating loyalty in every one of our soldiers, and mercilessly destroying anything in our way to greatness. And with Sozin's comet due at the end of the summer, what could go wrong?"

"Your faith is commendable my daughter, but there is still danger. The Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom are still strong enough to rebel successfully, and now that the Avatar has appeared, they have hope. A symbol to rally around, so to speak. And if all three invade jointly, we shall fall."

"Well then", Azula furrowed her brow and gracefully sauntered to her Father's side. "We must destroy their hope. It shall be easier to do so before he is seen by many people. The Avatar will fall. I am your most loyal servant, Father." In one smooth motion, she knelt at her Father's feet, awaiting his command. How many times she had done this before.

"My Dancing Dragon." Azula smiled; it was her pet name which referred to both her sweet looks and her fearsome firebending prowess. "The Avatar is beyond even your powers, he has had over 100 years to train and prepare for this encounter. Instead, we must approach this situation with a bit more…. finesse…. than usual. This shall be a good exercise for you, daughter. I expect you at breakfast in an hour with stratagems of how we could keep control." The Fire Lord strode away. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he paused. "And Azula, you shall be a key component of the eventual plan. Keep that in mind as you plot".

* * *

Azula slid into her seat at breakfast, punctual as always. She avoided her Father's eyes, quite a feat at a breakfast table seated only for two, and instead preoccupied herself with blithely spreading jam on her toast, daring him to make the first move. And predictably, after about 2 minutes, he cleared his throat loudly and began to speak. Azula smiled to herself, a small, predatory grin. He was always so impatient.

"So, daughter, what do you propose we do?"

Azula smirked and leant forward nonchalantly, resting her elbows on the ornate breakfast table. "Together the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Avatar have the power to topple us from the throne. But if we could sow doubt between them, it would be possible to remain in control. Since I, one of the most elite assassins this nation has to offer, am supposedly unable to kill the Avatar, we shall have to assume he is beyond our reach. And there is no reason to worry ourselves over what we are unable to control. The Water Tribes are likewise untouchable; we could never sway them from attacking us. The South is too weak to make any difference in the impending war and the North is set against us because of the destruction of their sister Tribe. However, I believe the Earth Kingdom can be persuaded to join us. Quite ironic, that the element notorious for being unmovable could in actuality change its stance and ally with us."

Azula took a dainty bite from her toast, the perfect image of a princess. " Father, I would be honored to be in charge of the negotiations. I can be very, _persuasive_ , at times. Perhaps we could propose an alliance with the Earth Kingdom to destroy the meddling Water Tribe? Or perhaps just negotiate a ceasefire. When they accept, we focus all our energies upon the Northern Tribe and Avatar. Then, at the end of the summer we reveal our secret weapon, the comet, and burn the trusting Earth Kingdom fools to a crisp." Her amber eyes gleamed disconcertingly at the thought, at odds with her young, teenage body. But it did not surprise her father- he had always thought something older lived in Azula, a vengeful spirit which lived only in her eyes. And as his daughter Azula returned to methodically eating, she shot covert glances at her Father to judge his response to her idea.

Finally, he nodded his head. "Your plan is acceptable. I reached the same conclusion, save one thing. You shall be more than a diplomat. You shall be the reason the Earth Kingdom does not back out of our agreement."

"Father, I do not understand."

"I did not expect you to. But you are 15 years of age, and it would not be unheard of to send you into an arranged marriage with the Earth King."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Hey! This is my first fanfiction, especially in the Avatar fandom. Please read and reveiw! It would mean a lot to me :) All feedback is always welcome!_

 _Remember, reviewing is clinically proven to be good for one's karma. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. I sure wish I did though. Oh, and I don't own it in the first chapter either. I forgot that time._

"I did not expect you to. But you are 15 years of age, and it would not be unheard of to send you into an arranged marriage with the Earth King."

Azula sat bolt upright, shock written plainly on her face for a split-second before she regained control. An unacceptable failure. She needed to be as cold as the lightening she controlled. When her visage was calm, she said in a tight, controlled voice, "Father, surely this is not the best idea, there must be-"

"Azula, are you questioning me?" The dangerous lilt to his voice warned her not to cross him if she valued her life.

"Of course not, Father. The idea is just quite a shock to me. Isn't the Earth King at least twice my age?"

"Regrettably, yes, but you shall not be expected to consummate the marriage until you are older, at least 16. And by then the Comet will have arrived, and it shall all be over. You shall only be a figurehead, a symbol of the Fire Nation's trust. Just be sure to only show your sweet side, my Dancing Dragon. Because few know of your prodigal Fire Bending skills, you could play a significant part in this war. However, because you are only 15 years of age, the Earth Kingdom shall find that patently unbelievable. Daughter, you will be our secret weapon inside the city."

Pursing her lips, Azula gazed steadily at her father, frantically trying to find a flaw in the plan. Finally she sighed, admitting defeat. "However", she stated, "I must have a suitable train. Perhaps not trained Imperial Palace Firebenders; their presence would lend such somber overtones to the _happy_ occasion. But I insist that Mai and Ty Lee stand at my side in Ba Sing Se. They shall pose as noblewomen, while in reality they are my elite guard."

The Fire Lord smiled indulgently, satisfied that she had accepted his plan. "I shall inform Mai and Ty Lee of their impending mission. I am sure their parents shall be proud of their daughter's involvement in the war effort. And I am certain that they shall serve their princess well".

Azula nodded, apparently satisfied. Then, with a curious tilt of her head she murmured, "Father, when do I leave?"

The Fire Lord smirked, his lips twisting cruelly. "You shall be sitting inside the impenetrable walls of Ba Sing Sae by the week's end. However, I expect you to attend the meeting tomorrow as Grand Secretariat Long Feng and I work out the details of your marriage. Do try to act harmless, the Grand Secretariat is, after all, handing us the world on a gilded platter. It would do us little good to scare him now, not when we are this close to ruling the world."

Azula nodded and rose gracefully, aware that both the meal and the meeting had been both completed.

* * *

When she finally reached the dubious safety of her room, Azula lay down in her bed, hiding her face in her covers, something she hadn't done since Ty Lee and Zuko had abandoned her. Back when the world had been simpler, happier place. Before she realized emotions were weaknesses waiting to be exploited.

And now she refused to give her Father more ways to control her. Even though she was in her room, Azula clamped down hard on her emotions. One never knew if the walls had ears, and it was always better safe than seared.

In the past, she had always been certain that as her Father's Bending prodigy, his deadly little knife, his Dancing Dragon, she had been trusted and perhaps even loved. That she had been above petty Court machinations, and that her Father had never doubted her. But so much had changed lately, and she needed a time to understand its connotations. She settled herself down, cross-legged, on the floor, and began to meditate, focussing her mind on the candles and her current predicament. After a moment, she sighed despairingly. One thing was certain.

Father didn't trust her. He was sending her away, and he no longer wanted her in the Royal Palace. Was he afraid she would turn on him, the Fire Lord, in the midst of the Avatar-linked confusion? Never. Silent tears trickled down her face, though she made not a sound. She had done so many unspeakable acts to earn his trust and love. She had become a deadly weapon for him alone, and now he was disposing of her like a dull knife, and into marriage with an enemy.

Even when she returned, she would be judged unfit to rule, sullied by her close association with the Earth King. Father was silently stripping her of her birthright. It was clear he no longer wanted her. Her mind relentlessly compared her situation to Zuko's years prior. Both had been cast away by her Father and were consequently no longer eligible for the throne. The only difference was that she was leaving with good will and gold, while Zuko had left with only a scar and shame. And, of course, she was not and would never be Zuko. He was weak and confused, still mewling for his honor and Father's love. But she was stronger. She would never beg for her rightful position. She would exact her revenge, if it took months, if it took years. She would prove to Father that she was not as worthless as Zuko. She would make him regret day he sent her away.

Until that day, though, she would be her Father's Dancing Dragon, sweet, harmless, and above all things, incredibly gifted.

The tears ceased as she plotted her revenge. Her inner turmoil cooled into a cold, impartial determination. When Azula opened her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to see the candles lining her room burning a brilliant blue in place of their usual dull orange. It seemed she had managed to burn away her impurities and flaws. With her many-colored flames, it was clear she was truly a Dragon. And Dragons never forgot. There in her room, the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation promised herself that through tears, sweat, and blood - though not all her own- she would rule the world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _I hope you liked this chapter! Again, please read and reveiw! And stay tuned- I promise the next chapter will have more than just Azula and her Father! Thank you everyone for reading!_

 _Reviewing will keep Azula from using your tears, sweat, and blood to rule the world. So review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I am simply not amazing enough to have created that magical world. I just play there._

* * *

Azula smiled, sugary-sweet, gritting her teeth. Long Feng was _such_ a sycophant. Yet if she was reading him correctly, this disgusting little man held all the real power in Ba Sing Se. Something that when she arrived in splendor to the City of Walls and Secrets, she intended to remedy.

"Fire Lord Ozai, the Earth King and myself are ever so grateful that you would deign to send your daughter, your only remaining heir, to Ba Sing Sae to marry. Rest assured that the Earth King knows of the great sacrifice you are making, and its significance." Then to Azula he smiled his false smile and said condescendingly, "Princess, you must be so honoured to play such an important role in cementing the alliance between the two most powerful nations in the world."

Azula kept her demeanor placid as she tittered, "Oh, Grand Secretariat, of course I am! Although, I do not quite understand the importance, it goes far beyond my little head. Perhaps you would be kind enough to explain?"

Long Feng entered a lengthy, condescending explanation for the "poor, confused princess" he thought she was. And as he talked, she imagined him screaming as her brilliant blue fire blistered and burnt his skin, and then the blissful silence which would follow. Honestly he was so naïve. She had been attending Fire Nation War Meetings since the age of 8. Of course she understood. However, as Father had ordered her to play the role of an empty-headed noblewoman, she would. She was the Dancing Dragon. Let her enemies underestimate her to their own detriment. It would simplify burning Long Feng alive when the time came.

But until then, she would bide her time. Azula was patient. Long Feng quite was a horrible man, but at least this boded well for the rest of Ba Sing Se. If Long Feng was able to effectively rule the city with the Earth King as nothing but a figurehead, she most certainly could as well. Especially since she had the singular advantage of being his wife. Perhaps there was an upside to being betrothed to the Earth King. Ba Sing Sae was quite a powerful stronghold; the perfect place to house a rebellion. She would make Father regret ever deciding to ship her off to Ba Sing Se. A Dragon never forgot.

* * *

The Dancing Dragon left the meeting, secretly seething. And once she was out of sight, her entire demeanor changed. Gone was the innocent, carefree mask. In its place was a deadly warrior. Making a snap decision, Azula decided to head to the Royal library. If she was going to rule Ba Sing Se, she needed to know how the government worked. But something made her pause.

With her extremely sensitive hearing - how many times had Father insisted she duel Palace Firebenders blindfolded? - she heard her name mentioned by one of the Palace guards. On high alert, she crept close on silent feet.

"Yeah," one of them said. He seemed young - 25 at the oldest. "I can't wait till the Earth King teaches that bitch a thing or two. Like how to be a real woman. Did I ever tell you that once I tried to flirt with her, and she almost set my head on fire? When he sticks it in her, our little princess is going to understand her _true_ place in the world. He's got one hell of a job though."

"but he's still one lucky bastard. I mean, she's got the body for it," the other guard stated. "Those legs, those boobs, and that sweet little face. It's just her eyes." He shuddered. "Her eyes look so damn old and merciless. She might look young and sweet, but sometimes I feel like she's immeasurably ancient. You know?"

As the first guard began to reply, she stepped smartly in front of the two them. With a smirk at their discomfiture, she simply stared them straight in the eyes and said softly, "I would _appreciate_ it if you would not talk about me in such a way." She let the guards sweat before continuing, " _make sure it doesn't happen again._ I shall be _fa_ r less lenient in the future."

Then, without a glance back, Azula sauntered to the Palace library.

* * *

Buried deep in the extensive library of the Royal Palace, the Fire Princess tore through scroll after scroll, committing each to memory. She had studied Ba Sing Se before, but only the layout of the city, never the political structure.

She was going to be prepared. Her lips curled into a half-moon smile as she stared in triumph at the scroll detailing the Dai Li.

" _The Dai Li",_ she read, " _are the Royal Firebenders of the Earth Kingdom. Powerful earthbenders, they serve to protect their King and, in extension, the entire city of Ba Sing Se. In ages past, the Earth King himself headed the Dai Li, but no longer. Nowadays it is the most powerful controls the Dai Li and through them, the city."_

Perfect, Azula thought. Long Feng is a weak leader. It shall be easy to wrest away control. Before the week is out, _I will rule Ba Sing Se._

* * *

"Azula! It's so good to see you again! I can't believe you're getting _married,_ you must be so excited!"

Ty Lee flung herself into Azula's arms while Mai simply watched unsmiling, from the side. Caught off guard, Azula tensed - she was never prepared for situations such as these. The years apart from her friend had dulled her finely honed skills of avoiding Ty Lee's messy, overblown emotions. And she had not expected _forgiveness_ of all things. When Azula finally got over her shock, she pulled herself sharply out of Ty Lee's arms. At her curt nod, Ty Lee seated herself gracefully as befitted the nimble acrobat.

Mai, on the other hand, flopped into her seat across from Azula, clearly bored and not bothering to hide it. "Azula," she groaned, "Why are we here? Are we supposed to be your bridesmaids? Please, kill me now."

Azula shook off the lingering unease and smirked at Mai's request. "Don't tempt me", she said, with a dangerous glint in her amber eyes. Then, with a genuine smile, she said, "Mai,that was not the reason I called you. My dearest Father has decided the Earth King is a perfect match, though for reasons purely political."

"But Azula!" Ty Lee interrupted, almost hysterically, "you've always said you'd choose your husband yourself! Possibly even for love! What happened?"

"Her Father, the Fire Lord, happened," Mai groaned. "Am I to assume that we now bear a grudge against him?"

Azula smiled maliciously. "Yes, how very observant of you. We head out tomorrow for Ba Sing Se. And Mai, bring your weapons. We are heading into enemy territory, and you two, my Elite Guard, need to be prepared to deal with any attempts on my life. Dismissed."

As the two girls walked away, Ty Lee shot her an injured look, as if she had been expecting more from her. But Azula stared her down and as the acrobat walked away, no longer looking back, she felt distinctly unsettled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Heads up - there will NOT be any Tyzula in this fanfiction. I'm more into action than ships._

 _Remember : A fanfiction with reviews is a happy fanfiction! Review please! Just press the little button and say what you think! It would mean so much to me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Duh. Otherwise I'd be freaking rich._

* * *

Both Mai and Ty Lee's parents came that night to say goodbye to their children for what could be the last time. However, Father did not come. Not that Azula had expected him to. She already knew her mission. When he had briefed her, he had insisted she not disappoint him, or else. And though Azula had been slightly disconcerted by the blatant threat, she had nonetheless assured her Father she would never let him down, a deceptive glint in her amber eyes. She knew she was going to perform admirably - how could she not? She was a prodigy. However, it was not going to be as her father imagined. He was in for a great surprise.

After the farewells, the three girls resolutely boarded the ship and were escorted to their cabins. Azula had a stateroom, as befitted a princess. Ty Lee and Mai were sharing a room, a fact which caused the brunette to do a handspring of pure joy. "Azula," she gushed, "isn't this just _perfect_? This is a _sign_. Our trip is off to an _amazing_ start, so maybe our time in the Earth Kingdom is going to be _amazing_! Who knows, maybe the Earth King _will_ steal your heart!"

Quickly glancing into Ty Lee's wide, guileless grey eyes, Azula wondered if the acrobat was purposely trying to hurt her. No, she assured herself. The years could not have changed the Ty Lee that drastically.

On Ty Lee's left, Mai let loose an unlady-like snort. "As if", she said. "No one could steal anything from Azula and live to tell the tale."

"Well", Azula drawled, her amber eyes glinting dangerously, "not unless I let them." Except Ty Lee did, she mentally added, and I most certainly didn't let her. She was almost my sister before she ran away from me, ran away from my power. Father called me worthless, her mother called me a monster, but it was Ty Lee's unsaid fear that hurt the most.

But afterwards she had came to realize Ty Lee was weak. Her emotions ruled and she cowered from true power. Weak people had no place by her side. She should kill her now. She already knew Ty Lee was flawed. But why couldn't she?

Mai smirked, oblivious to Azula's inner turmoil. "When Azula lets you get away with things, be careful. She always has an ulterior motive."

Because Ty Lee was useful. Even if she was weak.

* * *

Their arrival to the great Earth City Ba Sing Sae was glorious, as befitted the Fire Princess. Heralds, speeches, parades, the works. It was all very tiresome though - unsurprisingly, when Azula arrived at the Palace she was in a foul mood. Had she been her father, she was certain that sparks would have been flying from her skin. However, she was not her Father. She could repress her anger, keep it to a low, secret simmer, and bide her time. She would hide behind her impenetrable mask; she would be the Dancing Dragon.

She also waited through the long debriefing, meant to teach the prospective Earth Queen the "grand traditions of Ba Sing Se". In it, Long Feng had explained to Princess Azula her "exact position in our grand, illustrious city". With, of course, a thinly veiled threat that if she stepped out of line, the Dai Li would destroy her. Or try to. Long Feng, Azula mused, would be a useful pawn, but at this point she was more inclined to sentence the odious man to a painful death than incorporate him in her flawless plans.

Regardless, the speech had been very informative. It was clear her fianceé was a useless; he controlled only the "cultural heritage" of the city. But luckily the Dai Li were still sworn to obey the Earth King, her prospective husband. They were still her key to the Ba Sing Se. She would capitalize on her position as Earth Kingdom royalty to take control.

* * *

Later that evening, after having suffered through countless meetings with couriers trying to curry her favor, Azula finally met her fiance. And if it had not been for the heralds which announced his name, Azula never would have noticed him. Her betrothed was a small, mousy man who was incredibly timid. All the better for her, though.

Wearing a saccharine smile, the Dancing Dragon approached the Earth King and forced herself to kneel. "My Lord," she simpered, "it is a _honor_ to be in your presence." My father was right to be afraid of your advisers, she thought, but not of you.

The Earth King paused and looked at her, bewildered. This girl seemed perfectly polite, but her air of self-assurance made him feel like a fool. When he had regained his composure, he merely said weakly, "As my betrothed, it is necessary that you attend court functions and meet with Earth Kingdom Royalty."

Azula smiled to herself, a quick, vicious grin. "Of course my Lord," she murmured. This was too perfect. "It would please me very much to meet all of the people in your city." And then I can judge their worth, she thought. You, hapless Earth King, have simplified my plans - or should I say Long Feng? It is clear it is his words leaving your mouth.

When she was dismissed, she left an extremely confused Earth King behind her. But her mind was already buzzing with plans and ideas, so she couldn't care less.

* * *

Later that night, in the room she was sharing with Mai and Ty Lee - royalty seemed mean nothing to these barbarous earthbenders - she informed them of her plan. After, of course, Ty Lee had knocked out all the spies hidden in the walls. No one would have guessed the ditzy girl could be so effective.

"Our plan is simple girls", she said. "Sooner or later the Avatar will come to Ba Sing Se, the last place truly untouchable by the Fire Nation. By then we shall be the masters of the city and so will train him and gain his trust. Then, we send him against my Father, the Fire Lord."

Azula smiled, a remorseless, predatory grin. As her Father always said, revenge was a dish best served cold. She would destroy him and all others who had wronged her.

In a sudden movement she looked each of the girls in the eyes, searching for any sign of disloyalty. A useful skill she had honed in a deadly dance with her father. - which servant was going to poison her? Regardless, it had trained her well. She could not afford unfaithful followers. And though Ty Lee couldn't meet her predatory gaze, Azula was satisfied with what she found. She stood and said, "First, though, I must control the city. Long Feng will be destroyed." That, she would enjoy. "He is," she drawled, "the head of the Dai Li and the power behind the throne, not to mention the one who arranged this _despicable_ marriage…girls, this will like be killing two turtle-ducks with one stone."

She looked each of them full in the face once more to ascertain their loyalties, and was once again pleased by what she saw. "Dismissed", she said lightly. "Both of you, get some sleep."

Azula sighed softly, her head lost in the clouds as she threw herself back onto her bed with reckless abandon. She so loved the feeling of pure, unadulterated power she received as she planned for the future, her perfect future. Sleep came easily, and for that she was glad.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to put action in. As always, read and review - I'd love to know if you want more action or more fluff!_

 _Also, I'd love to know what you all think of the picture I added. My friend drew it and because I don't quite understand what means by "owning a picture", I'd be extremely grateful if someone would tell me._

 _And lastly, it might be a while till the next posting. AP tests *groan*. Wish me luck!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender. Anyone surprised? Nobody? Ok dokey then!_

* * *

Twisting through the air Azula dodged the fire her father bent at her. With startling ease for her 10 years, she shot off three fireballs in rapid succession, aiming for her father though he stepped lightly out of their paths, making a mockery of her efforts.

"Azula," he sighed, his eyes cold. "You are a failure. No better than Zuko. You are _nothing_." Then, with the roar of a lion, he shot wave after wave of fire at her, forcing her onto the defensive. He shouted, "Azula, you _are not worthy to be my daughter._ "

His words hurt and stung her pride, but Azula tried to ignore them. Until the last jibe. It was impossible to ignore. Her temper flared, her eyes held a golden glow, and with sudden ferocity she formed two flaming daggers in each hand and attacked her Father in reckless abandon.

Rapidly closing the distance between them, she prepared herself to lash out with her fire. But as she sprinted toward him, her blood froze. She recognized those katas. The air crackled of ozone, and before she could react her Father struck her with lightning.

As she lay there on the ground, writhing in pain, her father walked up to her, disappointment writ plainly on his face. "Worthless," he murmured. "You are no daughter of mine."

With a sudden start, the Fire Princess sat bolt upright in her bed. Her pupils were dilated and her breathing harsh. A nightmare, she reassured herself. It was only a nightmare.

But regardless, she was awake and it was as good a time as any. She moved with silent feet to Mai's bed to wake her. It was time. However, it turned out it was unnecessary. Mai was already awake and sitting quietly in the gloom, fingering her razor-sharp knives. At Azula's nod she rose silently and ghosted from the room.

* * *

That morning Earthbender guards burst into the Fire Nation girl's rooms. "Princess." One of them, the leader presumably, shouted frantically. "Please remain calm. We are here to protect you."

"Really?" Azula challenged them. "How interesting. Tell me, to what do I owe this sudden pleasure?"

Under her piercing gaze, the guard stammered, "Long Feng, h-he died last night. He was found in bed m-murdered."

"Simply fascinating. Do they know who did it?"

"Um, a rogue faction of earthbenders, the K-K-Kokutai. They claim allegiance to the Earth King and him alone. They left a note, saying that unless the Earth King takes control of the city there shall be more deaths. However, the investigation is still taking place."

With a knowing smile the Dancing Dragon simply said calmly, "Understood." Then she turned away and began to chat quietly with Mai, ignoring the guards' presence.

However, Ty Lee, innocent as ever, began to flirt with the musclebound Earthbenders.

* * *

"Darling," the Dancing Dragon sighed. "I'm scared." It killed Azula to even say those words. Admitting weakness was unacceptable. However, she had to take control of Ba Sing Se and for that she needed the Earth King wrapped around her little finger. "I can't believe Long Feng died. Will the Kokutai kill me next?"

Her fianceé looked around nervously and then, unable to meet her amber gaze, said, "Princess, I am sure you shall be fine."

She knew he was lying. Just like she knew that if she pushed him a little more, he would crack. The Dancing Dragon whispered, almost begging - Agni she hated begging - "Please, do as the Kokutai say. Please." He looked at her, perplexed, and she turned it up a notch. Her Father would murder her if he knew what she was doing. "My Lord," she supplicated, laying her hand in his, "please keep me safe. Take control of the Dai Li as they ask." She looked at him through her uncommonly long eyelashes, a sign of gentle breeding, and smiled winningly.

In the two heartbeats that followed, Azula debated the merits of simply electrocuting the Earth King right then and there, screw being subtle. But Father would disapprove.

Finally the Earth King sighed and relented. "Fine," he snapped, looking extremely unhappy and slightly intimidated with the ideà of controlling the Dai Li. A prospect Azula would _kill_ for. "I'll do it. However," he cautioned, "you and your noblewomen will have to come with me. I won't force the Dai Li to guard someone they do not like or trust, especially if that someone is Fire Nation."

Azula almost laughed aloud. It seemed that her fianceé had some steel in him afterall. Until now she'd thought him a total pushover. "I understand," she pouted, purposefully acting like a spoilt child. Anything to be underestimated. "Shall we go?"

Together the Earth King and Fire Princess walked through the empty hallways of the Royal Palace, shadowed by Mai, Ty Lee and two Dai Li agents. When the Earth King's agents pulled back a tapestry depicting two blind, ugly badgermoles and turned down the newly revealed passage, Azula smirked. She had been correct in believing that the Dai Li met there. And based off Ty Lee's extensive reports, she now knew what to expect. A large, cavernous room awaited her with a raised dias. Stalactites dotted the ceiling, and the area was lit by the faint glow of green crystal indigenous to the Earth Kingdom. As the Fire Princess swept into the room, her mind began to tally the number of agents standing at attention, agents that would soon be hers. There were many; fifty hulking men stood in neat, orderly lines, obviously used to the harsh discipline of War. It would be easy to twist their loyalties.

She watched as her fianceé tried to give a rousing speech to the Earthbenders and turn them from the recently deceased Long Feng. But to no avail. It seemed that if Azula wanted Ba Sing Se, she would have to do it herself. The Fire Princess sighed and positioned herself at the floundering Earth King's side.

"Dearest," the Dancing Dragon said, laying her hand on the Earth King's shoulder. "I'd rather meet the earthbenders on my own, okay?" She smiled ingratiatingly at him. "I appreciate your help, but I think it would be simpler for me to do it myself." Always stoke the ego, Azula. Make them feel important. When he's dead it won't matter how many compliments you paid him.

Looking relieved, the Earth King backed away from the stage and almost ran back to the Palace, taking his personal retinue with him. Once he had left, Azula smiled coldly and allowed a calculating gleam to enter her eyes. Then she turned to face the agents, Mai and Ty Lee at her side.

"Hello," she said simply, conversationally. "How do you feel about a coup?"

Around the room, mutters of dissent sprang up. However, Azula did nothing to halt the whispers until two agents, each old and scarred, walked forward. Perfect. She needed to prove to the Dai Li that she was a dangerous enemy, and punishing these traitors would suffice. One of them shouted, "You're just a lying Fire Nation bitch. The Fire Nation killed my family. They killed my friends. They burnt my home to the ground. We'll never work for you." He paused, then in the ensuing silence said threateningly, " you will _pay_ for the crimes of your people." His partner nodded his assent and bent a volley of rocks at her. Or tried. As it came towards her, Azula stood her ground and brilliant blue fire sprung into existence before her, shielding her. At her nod, Ty Lee jabbed his pressure points, blocking his qi and neutralizing his bending while Mai's darts and shruikan pinned his accomplice to the floor, sinking in like it was made of putty. Gazing out at the earthbenders, the Fire Princess could see them freeze, surprised by the girls' abilities.

Azula stood over the rogue earthbender and continued, still smiling sweetly, "Those who oppose me have no place in this world. If I see even a hint of disloyalty, I _will_ snuff it out." With that she broke his elbow. Painfully. In three places. "Next time," she whispered, her voice overlaid with quiet menace, "I will burn you, slowly and painfully. Those who cross me pay with their life."

The room was silent save for the earthbender's soft whimpers of pain.

Then Azula straightened and smoothly addressed the gathering as if nothing had happened, "So, how do you feel about a coup?" When silence greeted her words she smiled cruelly. "Excellent. This is the plan."

* * *

Ty Lee seemed to be struggling to come to a decision, and Azula could see confusion writ all over her face.

"Azula?" she said timidly. "You didn't have anything to do with Long Feng's death, did you?"

The Dancing Dragon smiled. "Of course not," she lied smoothly.

"Good!" Ty Lee bubbled, "I was worried that you had. I mean, we were talking about destroying of him and all, but that's different. We weren't going to kill him." She gave a self conscious giggle and then added innocently, "I can't believe I thought that you had changed that much."

The Fire Princess only nodded. She had changed more than Ty Lee could ever imagine in those years alone. Alone with her Father. Forgotten by Zuko, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai and Mother.

"Azula would never do such a thing," Mai interrupted apathetically, sensing that Ty Lee needed just a little more reassurance of Azula's morals. Not that she had any.

"Never". The Dancing Dragon said softly. "I would never have someone killed". Lies. All lies. Intricate webs of lies. She had killed many times for her Father. At first it had been terrible, and their screams had haunted her dreams for weeks. But she grew stronger. How many had died by her hand? Their faces and names had blurred beyond recognition.

But Ty Lee couldn't know. Even though she now had a nobler reason - she was killing for herself, for her own aspirations. Not her Father's. But Ty Lee would not understand the distinction, and here in Ba Sing Se, she needed loyal fighters.

"Thank you, Azula." The other girl said, refusing to meet the Fire Princess's eyes. "That makes me feel a lot better". And with that the acrobat left the room, excusing herself on the grounds that she needed to stretch.

Azula watched her go, pensive. Ty Lee was becoming more and more dangerous. However, Mai shattered her thoughts by bowing before her and offering to talk to Ty Lee and set her mind at rest. But Azula, with only a faint frown, instead handed Mai a sealed letter and instructed: "Take this and send it to the North Pole. This is highly confidential; no one else may see it." Mai's pale face showed no surprise; she simply bowed, took the letter, and began walking to where the Message Hawks were kept. Azula watched her leave, glad for one loyal servant. Then she crept after Ty Lee on silent feet. Her display earlier had been worrisome.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _What did you think of my attempt at an action scene? I've never done one before…. Hope you guys liked it!_

 _Please leave reviews! Criticism, praise, comments, anything! I'd love to know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 _Disclaimer: Though I love it with all my heart, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

Azula found Ty Lee sitting alone on an ornate stone bench in the Royal Gardens, tossing rocks into the pond.

"Princess," the acrobat said softly, not bothering to turn around. "You don't need to lie to me."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Azula said theatrically, sitting down at Ty Lee's side. "Such distrust from my best friend; I am wounded."

Ty Lee snickered and turned to look Azula in the eyes. "Please, Azula. You would do anything to achieve your goals, including lying to said 'best friend'. So," The acrobat asked again, "why did you lie to me? You should have already known that I am always here for you."

"Really?" The Fire Princess asked skeptically. She was very good at reading people, and found it hard to believe she had so misunderstood Ty Lee - who she had known since childhood!

"Forever and always, Azula. I may have ran after the 'Incident', but I still would have supported you had you come calling." Ty Lee answered. "I believe what you are doing is right. Your Father has betrayed you, so you must do what is necessary for revenge." Ty Lee paused, then hissed, "punish him."

Azula stiffened, surprised. All those years of underestimating Ty Lee as silly and stupid - the acrobat may have preferred sunshine and flowers, but she still had steel in her. "Ty Lee," Azula began hesitantly. "I thought you wouldn't understand. I know that we were close as children, almost like sisters, but after you abandoned me I figured you never wanted to see me again."

"You were wrong, Princess. I came to my senses about a month after my burns healed. But by then I knew it was too late; if I returned you would only throw me away once again in anger and pride. I know you Azula, better than anyone else, possibly even yourself."

"If you know me as well as you say, Ty Lee," Azula challenged, "what is my plan?" Nobody knew the entirety of her ambition. But would Ty Lee be the first?

The acrobat blinked once then replied, "Well, Princess, no one would know your whole plan. And I assume it is much more than simply getting revenge on Ozai like you told Mai and me. You have loftier ambitions. You will probably take control of the world as the tragically widowed Earth Queen and Fire Lady, blessed by the Avatar. After, of course, Zuko, as the other contender for the throne, has been disposed of."

Azula froze in shock. That had been her exact plan. She gritted her teeth - apologizing was not one of the Fire Princess's strong suits, but the situation called for it. "Ty Lee," Azula said, "I am sorry for lying to you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. Would you stand by my side when I am Queen of the World?"

Ty Lee grinned. "I would be honored, Princess Azula." She gave her a quick, chaste peck on the cheek as they had always done as children, then rose. "Now that our cover as weak noblewomen is officially blown, could we go train? It's been ages since I practiced chi-blocking, and even longer since I practiced it on you!" With a mischievous smile on her face, Ty Lee ran out of the gardens, dragging a not altogether unwilling Azula behind her.

* * *

When Mai appeared unannounced in the sparring room, Azula felt her gut clench. Something must have gone wrong. However, composed as ever, she commanded the two girls to follow her to their room. Once they were in the privacy of their chambers, Azula turned to Mai and said sharply, "Well? What is it?"

"This arrived from your father an hour ago. I heard of it through the Dai Li. Apparently they screen our mail." Azula nodded, pleased that they had a modicum of common sense. Clueless lackeys reflected badly upon their leader. "However, though you control the Dai Li, some work for the generals. The spies are dead now, though." Mai smirked, then frowned. "Azula, they read your father's note."

The Fire Princess stifled a curse. In a tight, controlled voice she snapped impatiently, "Was this note discriminating?" If they had, her well-laid plans would go up in flames.

Mai, oblivious to Azula's concerns, nodded once. Then she read, " _Daughter, while I appreciate your efforts in the Earth Kingdom, please stop. If I hear of another coup I shall be very displeased._ "

For her Father, the note was blunt. Her mind racing, Azula struggled to make sense of the letter's ramifications. Her father felt threatened by her. But the Fire Nation, having just lost the Siege of the North to the Avatar, was weak, and so there wasn't much he could do. Nothing to enforce his demands. However, the Earth generals could ruin her; they still had access to the Earth King's ear.

They would be the next to go.

The Fire Princess smiled deviously, her amber eyes sparkling with delight as she said, "I think it is time for another 'protest' from the Kokutai."

"Of course, Princess." Mai answered, fingering her razor-sharp blades. "Ty Lee, come here."

The acrobat ceased stretching and came to stand at Mai's side, her lips curving into a slow smile, happy to be included. "When should we do this, Princess?" she asked eagerly.

"As soon as possible. And it must be you two; we cannot yet trust the Dai Li agents," Azula said, her nonchalant reply masking her heart's nervous palpitations. Seeds of doubt sown in the Earth King's mind would be ruinous, especially since her Father had discovered her treachery. But a person is always most dangerous when backed into a corner…..

"Understood." Mai said, expressionless. "Another letter also arrived from the Avatar. He is travelling to Ba Sing Se as we speak, though he was delayed earlier, he is now making good time. He expects to arrive tomorrow."

Azula nodded. Her plan was falling into place. "Good," she said shortly. "Now go. Stop the generals before they meet with the Earth King."

* * *

That night during dinner, a servant rushed into the room. "My King!" he cried breathlessly, "I bring terrible news! Each of your generals has been found dead in the War room!"

Azula's fiancé recoiled in shock and exclaimed, confused, "What?"

"Oh, it is terrible!" the messenger repeated. "Terrible! And next to the cold body of general Howe was this note." He panted frantically for breath, then quickly recited, " _The Kokutai leave their regards. Take control of Ba Sing Se and the entire Earth Kingdom or your Fire Nation whore is next._ "

The table gasped, though Ty Lee and Mai, the former at Azula's right and the latter on the left, exchanged complicit glances.

Azula noticed their quick, guilty smiles. Unworried, she continued methodically eating.

However the Earth King began to gasp and hyperventilate. His panic was contagious; the couriers ran about like headless chickens, causing more confusion. Only the Dai Li agents, _Azula's_ agents now, remained calm, as stolid as the rock they bent.

When the Earth King finally regained his composure - rather like Zuko as a child, Azula thought, irritated - he said, "Do not worry, Fire Princess. I shall not let any harm come to you."

"Really?" Azuka questioned. "What will you do?"

Caught, the Earth King looked around him frantically before answering, "Ermmmm…" he shrugged shamefacedly. "Nothing?" he offered.

The Fire Princess' eyes hardened before she caught herself and gave him a soft smile. However, an air of menace still permeated the air around her as she lied smoothly, "Be sure nothing happens to me or my handmaidens. Or my Father _will_ have something to say about your lax security." She added, just in case she hadn't been clear enough, "And it will likely be from your throne."

The Earth King blinked in surprise at her forward tone - generally she was quiet, polite, and the picture of a princess. Wary of starting a marital spat, he said cautiously, "If you say so, my Princess. But the walls of Ba Sing Se are thick."

 _Like its citizens_ , Azula thought cruelly before she replied, her tone once again sweet and her momentary lapse of control - unacceptable, her Father's spirit whispered - forgotten. "You are quite right, my Lord." She gave a silly twitter. "My Father is powerless here in your domain. Still, I would prefer not to die…." Again she giggled, the picture of an empty-headed girl.

* * *

Later that night, as the girls were preparing for bed, Azula congratulated Mai and Ty Lee on their most recent job. "Excellent. I always do appreciate it when my followers anticipate my needs. Initiative is to be encouraged. Whose idea was it to write the note and phrase it in such a way?"

Ty Lee inched her hand into the air.

"Perfectly done," the Princess said. "You have forced the Earth King to take charge, and with his ascendancy, I shall rise as well." She nodded approvingly to the acrobat. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow the Avatar arrives."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Here we go! New characters will be introduced….._

 _And sorry about the slow updates. Life is becoming more and more hectic; I feel as if I have no time whatsoever to write._


End file.
